


Deflection

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Pining, The Ultimate Computer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is relieved when Daystrom leaves the ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deflection

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place following the TOS episode "The Ultimate Computer".

Spock enters the observatory approximately two point eight minutes after requesting the captain's whereabouts from the computer. As expected, Jim is alone, and facing the field of stars. The observatory is his preferred location when he wishes to think, and although Spock is fairly certain he chooses it for its privacy, he does not believe the captain will resent his presence.

Nonetheless, he does not speak when he comes to rest beside his captain's shoulder. Jim glances at him, a tight smile shifting his features momentarily. It is an expression usually reserved for Klingons and bureaucrats.

"What can I do for you, Mister Spock?"

Unsettled by the tone, as well as the false smile, Spock recalculates the odds that he is unwelcome. But the captain is waiting for an answer, and therefore he replies, "I wished to inquire as to your well being. We were scheduled to play chess this evening in my quarters."

Jim immediately grimaces. He angles his body so that he is facing Spock fully, and Spock finds himself matching the movements. "Sorry," Jim says, his tone changing as well, to one that is genuinely remorseful; soft. He sighs as he massages his forehead with two fingers. "I forgot. Have you been waiting long?"

"It is inconsequential," Spock reassures him. "I was simply concerned." He pauses to study his captain's features, the strain evident in the dark shadows beneath his eyes. "Are you unwell, Captain?"

A small shake of his head, and a smile that is genuine this time, regardless of its rapid disappearance. "No. I'm fine, Spock. It's been a busy few days, and sometimes," he adds, shoulders rising and falling in a slow shrug, "humans need a little space to reenergize."

The instant clench of Spock's abdominal muscles is an unusual sensation when interacting with the captain. He recognizes it as disappointment; and subsequently suppresses it. "Of course, Captain. I will leave you—"

"Wait, no—" Jim reaches toward him, but his hand falls away before he makes contact. Nonetheless, Spock pauses. His captain's smile makes a brief reappearance. His captain gazes at him for two point three seconds before sighing and returning his attention to the stars.

Spock considers his profile, the hard line of his jaw before retaking position at his side and asking quietly, "Is something amiss, Captain?"

"Amiss?"

Spock is well versed in his conversational habits, and understands the echo is a deflection. "You seem unhappy," he clarifies. A pause to consider. "I believe the doctor would offer you alcohol in an effort to encourage you to speak freely." It is relief this time that curls at Spock's insides when Jim smiles, but he is slow to bury it. It is an indulgence, as is his study of the expression.

He finds himself unable to look away. "You are processing the events of our most recent mission?"

"Daystrom's computer? Not exactly." He turns once more to face Spock. "We'll arrive at the rehabilitation center soon."

"Twelve point three hours."

Another smile, and this time the skin around Jim's eyes wrinkle, which softens his features considerably. A sigh. "I suppose you'll miss him?"

"Captain?"

"Daystrom? You seemed… rather taken with him."

Spock's head tilts as he considers his captain. "His body of work is quite impressive," he agrees. "But I am unconcerned by his impending departure."

Jim's lips twitch as he glances at the floor briefly before meeting Spock's eyes again. His eyes are brighter; perhaps a reflection from the viewport's transparent aluminum. "I'm glad to hear that," he says, a statement Spock does not understand, but he is pleased that the distress has apparently been assuaged. "I'm ready for that chess game now. You?"

"Indeed, Captain."

Still smiling, Jim gestures with both hands toward the door. "After you?"

But, in fact, they exit together.


End file.
